


情人

by Vickyzwy



Category: Bad Samaritan, Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *暴力，后续会有露骨的性爱描写





	1. Chapter 1

kilgrave被cale锁在家里快一个月了。他没反抗过，任凭男人的鞭子和各种刑具用在自己身上，给自己套上项圈，把自己用铁链锁在椅子上，关在黑暗里。他蛰伏着，收起了自己的獠牙，假装温驯地任 cale为所欲为。他在仔细观察着 cale驯养人的方式，享受着和自己同类在一起的时光，心里打着只有他知道的小算盘。

cale从没想过，这个被自己锁在家里的乖顺男人，会是一匹蛰伏的狡猾可怖的狼。

他从没注意过当他进到屋子里时 kilgrave热切地黏在他身上的目光。有几次他挥起鞭子抽打 Kilgrave，他享受着男人的低声呜咽和克制的呻吟，还有鞭子抽在肉体上撕开皮肉的声音。但 kilgrave的顺从麻痹了他的神经，他从没发现男人眯起眼睛不是因为疼痛，而且为了隐藏住过于炽热的目光。每次 cale挥鞭，都要为了更好地施力而扭动一下腰胯， Kilgrave用近乎贪婪的目光舔舐着 cale扭动的窄腰，用淫荡赤裸的眼神盯着他挺翘的屁股，还有他因为激动和兴奋而挺立起来的胸前双乳。

他想象着自己把cale压在身下，这和自己一样的野兽一定会拼命挣扎，而他不太想用言语控制他，他要先凭暴力制服这个惯于施暴的男人。当然，言语也是个可以帮助他的武器。

他想看 cale流血，受到伤害一定会让这个骄傲的男人狂怒。然后他再火上浇油地命令男人继续伤害自己， kilgrave想看他无力挣扎时的屈辱和痛苦。他一定不会想到自己锁在家里看上去柔弱温驯的男人，有着足以杀死自己的强大力量。

然后， kilgrave会命令他跪趴在地上，再伏在他身上，用野兽交媾一样的后入式，把自己的阴茎捅进这个骄傲男人的屁股，射到他小腹鼓胀起来。他要征服他，彻头彻尾地征服，用疼痛和性欲让他跪伏在自己脚下，他要让 cale变成自己的斯德哥尔摩情人。

他已经潜伏太久了，久到 cale完全放松了警惕，久到自己再也忍不住。

cale如往常一样走进关着 kilgrave的房间，在摆着钳子和精致刀具的架子上挑挑拣拣。他迫不及待地想要听到自己囚犯的痛苦呻吟，却万万没想到事情并没有向着自己期待的方向发展。

kilgrave的目光黏在 cale西裤包裹着的挺翘臀部上，近乎饥渴地上下扫视着，光是想象着那两瓣浑圆屁股之间的紧致小穴就让他的裆部有些发紧。

“把锁着我的链子和项圈打开。” kilgrave终于开口了。狼已经蛰伏得够久，是时候跳出来撕开猎物的喉咙了。许久不说话让 kilgrave的声音有些沙哑，但丝毫没有消减他话语的力量。

cale走过去，依照 kilgrave的吩咐，把缠绕着他的铁链一圈圈打开。他不想那么做，但一种力量驱使着他，一个声音在他耳边低语，“去，去把那个男人放出来，把你锁着的怪物放出来”。

“谢谢你这几天的招待。” kilgrave笑着看进 cale的眼睛。那双眼睛里现在充满了疑惑、好奇，还有夹杂着一点恐惧的狂热与兴奋。

kilgrave没有犹豫，就像他一直想的那样，他把拳头挥向还没有意识到发生了什么的男人，在男人踉跄着努力保持平衡时回身抓起了那根鞭子。

拳头与皮肉的接触让他兴奋。 kilgrave按住还没回神的 cale的肩膀，又提膝给了男人的腹部一次重击。他一向不是暴力的拥趸者，他更喜欢优雅且省力的方式，但这不代表他不会享受施暴的快感。

疼痛让 cale很快认清了情况，他的猎物跑了，并试图把自己变成猎物。他挣扎着试图站起来，并借力靠到了刀架上，抽出一把闪着银光的手术刀。 cale努力调整呼吸，“去纠正他，告诉他谁才是秩序，告诉他谁才是这里的独裁者。”血液在他的血管里疯狂涌动，太阳穴扑扑跳动着，他开始兴奋，举起手术刀扑向了 kilgrave。

“把那闪闪发光的小东西放下，这几天你让我流的血已经够多了。” kilgrave又一次开口。即使他不发出这个命令，他的行动也足以让 cale再也握不住刀柄——鞭子被甩出尖锐的破风声，毫不留情地抽在 cale的身上，撕破他的衬衫和裤子，鞭痕渗出的血迹染红了他身上的布料。

“别试图伤害我。” 这是一句命令，也是一句忠告。“我挺喜欢你的，” kilgrave放下鞭子，走到已经瘫倒在地无力反抗的 cale身边，“你和我一样能发现这些真正有趣的东西。”

他命令 cale半跪着坐起来，居高临下地看着这个骄傲的男人衣冠不整，浑身血迹地在他脚下喘息。“看看你对我做了什么，”他抓住 cale的头发，把他的脸按向自己的裆部，让他感受西裤下硬物隆起的形状。

“你以为你会抓住我？你以为你能把我关在这里？从发现你的存在和你的所作所为开始，我就没有一天不想象着和你这样的人在床上翻云覆雨是什么感觉。” kilgrave蹲下来，让自己的视线和 cale齐平。“然后我来了，发现你比我想象中的更甜美可口。”

kilgrave紧盯着 cale的眼睛，那双眼睛中的恐惧和疑惑已经褪去，取而代之的是熊熊燃烧着的野性和狂热。“你也很兴奋对不对，” kilgrave凑近还在调整呼吸的男人的脸，伸出舌头沿着他脸侧的血迹舔弄，在他的耳边吐出灼热的呼吸：“微笑，宝贝。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *口交，道具，流血，dirty talk，强奸变合奸

cale在不住地发抖，感受着男人湿漉漉的舌头舔过自己的脸颊，吮住自己的耳垂，然后沿着颈侧的动脉舔吻。血液在他的耳膜边轰鸣，他能听到自己的心跳，如此有力，如此愉悦和欢欣鼓舞。 killgrave说得对，他也想要他。

killgrave解开cale已经破烂不堪的衬衫扣子，把布料剥至肩膀。他低下头，含住男人的乳头吸吮，像孩子吃奶一样吮出啧啧声。他用舌尖挑逗着乳孔，用牙齿轻轻地刺激乳晕。又伸出手挤捏了几下cale的乳肉，捏住没得到照顾的另一粒乳头，指甲绕着已经粉红挺立的肉粒打转，轻轻扣弄敏感的小孔。 cale咬着牙，不想让自己呻吟得太大声，却忍不住挺了挺胸，把自己朝 killgrave的嘴里送。

“舒服吗？”这是个问句，但 killgrave并没有想得到答案。

他站起来，低头拍了拍裤脚的灰尘，然后弯下腰掐住 cale的脸。 cale以为他要和自己接吻，但他没有，只是伸出舌头舔过他的嘴唇。“这是他的餐前甜点。” 不知为何， cale的脑中闪过这样的想法，“他在品尝我，在心里评判我的味道。”

“让我试试你的嘴，”killgrave后退几步，“每一次你走进这间屋子，对我发出那些命令，告诉我什么才是秩序的时候，我总是在想，这张习惯于命令别人的嘴，吸住我的时候是什么感觉，这条能说会道的舌头，是不是真的像它看上去那么好用。”

他回到椅子上坐下，解开腰带，叉开腿，示意 cale过来。

“不不不，别站得那么高，这样你会不舒服的，” killgrave开口制止了想站起来走过去的 cale。“跪下，爬过来。”

被控制的痛苦让四肢着地爬行过去的 cale屈辱感加倍。这个男人，他在驯服自己，以一种他无法反抗的方式。

“乖孩子，”他把头埋在 killgrave的裆部，感觉到男人用安抚小动物的方式揉着自己的头发。“你想给我口交，对不对？你想了很久了，就像我一直想着你那样。”

cale已经无法区分这到底是 killgrave的命令驱使，还是自己的欲望作祟。他伸出舌头，隔着西裤的布料舔弄男人的阴茎，感受着他勃起的形状。让自己的唾液浸湿那层软软的布，然后用牙齿艰难地解开西裤的扣子，叼住拉链，一点点把男人的欲望解放出来。他隔着内裤含住 killgrave的龟头，隔着一层棉布挑逗着男人半硬的性器，品尝着他前液的味道。“快一点，你想尝尝它。” cale感觉到 killgrave按揉自己头发的手逐渐施力，他忍不住了。

cale乖顺地用牙齿拉下男人的内裤，把那勃起的怪物释放出来。他任由男人的阴茎弹出来，在他的脸上磨蹭，让圆润油滑的龟头在他的脸颊和下巴上留下前液的痕迹。他舔了舔嘴唇，伸出舌头挑逗男人的马眼，然后张嘴试图一点点吞下整根肉柱。太大了，太粗了，男人的阴茎和他本人一样，都是个怪物。他艰难地往下吞咽，在吞到三分之二的时候不得不停下来，他感觉那东西已经顶到了自己的喉咙。

“别停下，好好尝尝这个一会儿会给你快乐的东西。” killgrave手指按揉着 cale的头皮，语气温和地下达自己的命令。

cale不知道自己怎么了。他张大嘴巴，把自己往男人的阴茎上按，强迫自己吞下整根东西，直到鼻尖蹭到男人的阴毛。

“乖孩子。”温暖湿润的口腔紧紧包裹着 killgrave的阴茎，随着 cale的阵阵干呕收缩的喉咙让他更加舒适。他满足地呻吟一声，开始在 cale的嘴里抽插，每一次都毫不留情地整根插进去。他喜欢看被自己肏着嘴巴的男人艰难地调整呼吸，满脸通红青筋暴起的痛苦样子。 cale感觉自己要被捅穿了，他被钉在了男人的阴茎上，嘴里满是前液和血腥的味道，只能在被肏弄的时候发出呜呜的喉音。但最可怕的是，他发现自己硬得发疼。

终于停下了，男人从 cale的嘴里抽出自己的阴茎，握着它在 cale的脸上拍了拍。“自慰给我看。”

cale后退几步，脱掉裤子，握住自己的阴茎上下撸动。

“不不，” killgrave出声制止，脸上带着恶意的笑容，“用你下面那张嘴。跪下肏自己让我看看。”他伸手指了指被丢在地上的刀和鞭子，“学着利用一下这些小玩意。”

cale转身跪趴下，伏低上身，把屁股翘起来朝向坐在座位上，阴茎还沾着 cale口水的 killgrave。他从没做过这种事，但他现在动作的自然与流畅就像是个被人肏惯了的婊子。

他把手指放在嘴里吸吮，然后掰开自己的臀肉，塞到小穴里抽插。 killgrave的目光沿着 cale的大腿根部上下舔舐，自己的猎物在轻轻地颤抖，但手指坚定地捅进了两瓣浑圆臀肉中间的紧致小穴，抽插开拓着。那里应该是一块处女地，这个以上位者自居的男人不会允许别人侵犯他，而自己过一会儿就会仔细品尝那里的味道，把那个小小的肉洞肏到难以闭合，只能往下滴着自己射进去的精液。

cale已经逐渐食髓知味，手指戳弄的快感已经变得满足不了他。他捡起地上的手术刀，把细长的刀柄舔得光亮，然后一点点塞进自己的后穴，刀柄足够长，能碰到他的敏感点。这柄通常沾满了囚犯鲜血的东西，此刻正滴着从持刀者后穴淌下的透明肠液；它听惯了囚犯被屠戮折磨的呻吟，却第一次听到自己主人淫荡的吟哦。

刀柄太细了，不能方方面面照顾到 cale的肉穴。他玩到了兴起，把目光聚焦到粗大的鞭柄上。他迟疑了一下，爬过去捡起鞭子仔细观察。足够粗，足够长，鞭柄上缠着用于防滑的黑色布料，但这也意味着它不能被润滑。他犹豫了，但最终对快感的追求战胜了对疼痛的本能恐惧，他用一只手插进穴口，用手指把小穴撑大，另一只手握着鞭柄，把粗糙的柱体塞进肉穴。

刀柄和手指并没有帮他把穴口拓开，鞭柄撕开了薄薄的肉环，但粗糙的布料摩擦着肉壁，给他全新的快感。他着了魔似的握着鞭柄在穴里抽插，任由鲜红的血液混着肠液从腿间淌下来。

“原来你喜欢这个，”旁观了许久的 killgrave终于开口，语气里带着一丝愉悦和惊喜。“真是个可人的宝贝儿。”

“过来让我好好看看你。”

cale站起来，没有把鞭子从穴里抽出来，就那么用肉穴夹着鞭柄，任由鞭绳随着他的脚步在地上拖动。血顺着他的股缝低落到地面上，编绳随着他的动作与地面磨蹭出嘶嘶声。

“看看你，” killgrave话语中带着难掩的笑意，“真是知道怎么讨我欢心。你现在有一条小尾巴了，这么可爱。”他伸手搂住已经走到他身前的 cale的窄腰，另一只手从男人胯下穿过，轻轻抠挖着夹着鞭柄还在流血的穴口。“这么美。”

killgrave欣赏着 cale的腿间美景，却没注意到这个一直乖顺的男人抬起了手臂，纤长的手指弯成爪状掐向了他的脖子。

cale感受着男人跳动的颈动脉，手上逐渐施力，看着他的脸由于供血不足和窒息而涨的通红。不能杀死他，还有一些要从他这得到的东西。

他把另一只手伸到背后，拔出了插在穴里的鞭子，随意地扔在地上，然后扶着 killgrave挺立的阴茎一点一点坐了下去。被蹂躏过的穴口蠕动着吞咽粗大的性器，血液起到了润滑的作用，让 cale把 killgrave吞得更深。他宛如饥渴的老饕，上下摆动自己的腰，贪婪地吃着 killgrave的性器。他的食物是身下人的粗壮阴茎，吃食物的嘴是下身艳红的肉环。

killgrave任由自己被掐住脖子，他听着 cale在自己耳边发出难耐的呻吟，眯起眼睛看自己的阴茎被吞到根部，随着 cale的动作聚起一圈粉白色的血沫。

“放开我。”脖子被掐住并没有剥夺他说话的能力，他咬着牙在 cale的耳边低声命令。

这三个字宛如冷水，让沉浸在火热情欲中的 cale清醒过来。他松开掐着 killgrave脖子的手，起身试图从男人的阴茎上退开，却被猛地按下去，一直吃到最深。

killgrave扭了扭被掐出紫痕的脖子，伸手把 cale按在自己的阴茎上。

“你总是给我惊喜。”他贴着男人的耳朵，伸出舌头描摹着形状精致的耳廓。“你本可以杀了我，你甚至有机会拔掉我的舌头，但你没有。你就想要这个，是不是。”他挺了挺腰，在 cale的小穴里抽插两下。“喂不饱的婊子。”

“其实你不必这样的，不用你逼我我也一直想这么干。”他命令 cale从他身上下去，跪趴在地上，然后伏下身子握住自己的阴茎重新插进去。肉穴里的蜜液随着他的动作被挤出来，沿着 cale肌肉分明的大腿往下淌。

“我一直想这么做。把你压在地上，肏进你的小穴，听着你被欲望淹没的痛苦呻吟。但我从没想过你这么饥渴，这么淫荡，像一只发情的母狗一样把我压在身下吃我的阴茎。” killgrave在 cale撕裂流血的肉穴里毫不留情地抽插着，囊袋拍击着 cale地臀肉，发出啪啪的声音。“我满足你了吗？”

killgrave把手指伸进 cale的嘴里，拎住他的舌头，让涎水从他不能闭合的口中滴落，牵出一根银丝。“你喜欢被肏得这么疼对不对。我应该顺从你的心愿，就这么一直肏你，把你的骚穴肏烂，但我不想射给你，我要射在地上，让你爬过来舔干净。你觉得怎么样？”

言语上的羞辱和被不断顶弄的刺激让 cale夹紧屁股，痉挛着射了出来。

“你一直是这样吗？被肏屁股就能射，嗯？” killgrave不顾 cale高潮后敏感的后穴，继续凶狠地大力抽插。他贴到被快感刺激得直翻白眼的男人耳边恶意地低语，“那让我们试试看你还能不能再射一次。”


End file.
